comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Francisco Ramon (Earth-6241)
Francisco "Cisco" Ramon, also known as Vibe is a mechanical engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs, vigilante, as well as a prison guard to Flash's makeshift prison. Coming from a poor Puerto Rican family of New York City, Cisco provided joy and comic relief to his stiff workplace and the somewhat cold Caitlin Snow, and under Harrison Wells, he was seen as a surrogate son, before his reveal as the Reverse Flash. In his career aiding Flash, Cisco developed a nemesiship with Hartley Rathaway, who would become the supervillain Pied Piper, and became good friends with the Atom and Falcon. Cisco would later learn that he had become a Metahuman following the Big Bang Incident, acquiring the ability to see through vibrations, hence using the alias of Vibe to fight crime. Biography Early Life Francisco "Cisco" Ramon was born in April 2nd, 1984, in the Bronx, New York City, to Dolores Ramon. He had a brother, Dante Ramon, whom he shared a rivalry for the attention of their mother. During his teenhood, Cisco met a boy named Jake Puckett, who bullied in order he could make his homework. Years later, Cisco met Melinda Torres, whom he claimed was his one, true love. Melinda, in fact, also had a crush for Cisco, but their relationship never came to frution as Dante lied to her, stating he would like to become a priest. Since a young age, Cisco demonstrated a vast interest over technology, computers in personal, following the career of corporate masters such as Steve Jobs and Tony Stark, whom he was a big fan of. His talent, however, was never recognized or deemed important by his family, as their attention was mostly linked at Dante. Despite the odds, Cisco didn't gave up with his dreams, and continued to pursue it. He eventually was employed at S.T.A.R. Labs under Professor Harrison Wells, but as a result, he grew distant from his family, missing many of his brother's birthdays. Working at S.T.A.R. Labs Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dimensional Energy Manipulation': Vibe has a psychic link to the natural energies of reality, allowing him to connect with various vibrations of the universe manipulate them for various effects. After he underwent Terrigenesis, Cisco still has very minimal control over his powers, only able to access it in moments of extreme emotion such as fear and excitement. *'Dimensional Awareness': Cisco can perceive various events throughout time and space, letting him see into the past and future. He first accessed this ability after being murdered by Eobard Thawne and time was altered by Flash. Despite everyone but Barry's memories being changed, Cisco gradually began remembering the original events, which proved vital to proving "Harrison Wells" was really the Reverse-Flash. Initially, this heightened awareness only came in the form of dreams. Later, he became able to access these events by touching an individual or one of their personal possessions. These visions are typically hazy and dark, with a slightly distorted quality. He also appears able to communicate with the person he is vibing, as he contacted Zoom to agree to his deal for Wally West's safe return. Somehow, he was able to use this powers overcome Zoom's own heightened awareness, enabling him to hit Zoom with a speed-dampening dart. Recently with the help of Harrison Wells a piece of headgear was developed that enables Cisco to take other people into his vibes when they hold his hand, enabling them to see into the Speed Force and communicate with anyone being vibed. *'Vibrational Blasts': Vibe is able to generate clear powerful concussive blasts of vibrations from his hands able to propel a full-grown human through the air. However, he demonstrated he can only use it in moments of extreme stress, as shown when he instinctively knocked down an attacking Black Siren, but was unable to do a second time. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Cisco is very intelligent and innovative, both qualities that lead him to play a crucial role in aiding Flash in his numerous missions. *'Expert Hacker': Vibe is a capable computer hacker, his computer hacking skills are not at Iron Man's level. However, since Tony's last visit, he had program the computers at S.T.A.R. Labs that can to do almost anything. *'Master Engineer': Cisco is a highly skilled engineer as he helped build the particle accelerator with Eobard Thawne and has helped Barry Allen by creating gadgets and weapons for him. He was also the creator of Captain Cold's, Heatwave's, and Golden Glider's signature weapons. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Though normally staying behind the scene to help in battles, Vibe is shown willing to get into a fist fight when the situation presents itself. While unknown to what degree he can actually fight, he was shown able to trade blows with the Pied Piper . However, it should be noted that Hartley was handcuffed at the time and ultimately Cisco ended the skirmish with his technological preparation, having rigged the latter's earpiece beforehand. Equipment Category:Earth-6241 Category:Characters of Earth-6241 Category:Males of Earth-6241 Category:Heroes of Earth-6241 Category:Inhumans of Earth-6241 Category:Americans of Earth-6241 Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-6241) Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Staff Members (Earth-6241) Category:Geniuses Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Energy Blasts Category:Computer Hacking Category:Engineers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227